The present invention relates to a novel formulation containing paroxetine or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and to its use in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of certain disorders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,196 describes inter alia a compound which is commonly known as paroxetine. This compound is a Selective Serotonin Reuptake Inhibitor (SSRI) and is currently marketed world-wide for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of depression.
The current formulation which is the only marketed formulation of paroxetine hydrochloride is a swallow tablet.
It has now been surprisingly found that controlled release and delayed release formulations containing paroxetine give rise to an unexpected reduction in the side effects associated with swallow tablets.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a controlled release or delayed release formulation containing paroxetine or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A further aspect of the invention provides a controlled release or delayed release formulation containing an SSRI. Examples of SSRIs other than paroxetine include fluoxetine (U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,081), fluvoxamine (U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,225), and sertraline (U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,518).
By controlled release is meant any formulation technique wherein release of the active substance from the dosage from is modified to occur at a slower rater than that from an immediate release product, such as a conventional swallow tablet or capsule.
By delayed release is meant any formulation technique wherein release of the active substance from the dosage form is modified to occur at a later time than that from a conventional immediate release product The subsequent release of active substance from a delayed release formulation may also be controlled as defined above.
Examples of controlled release formulations which are suitable for incorporating paroxetine and other SSRIs are described in:
Sustained Release Medications, Chemical Technology Review No. 177. Ed. J. C. Johnson. Noyes Data Corporation 1980.
Controlled Drug Delivery, Fundamentals and Applications, 2nd Edition. Eds. J. R. Robinson, V. H. L. Lee. Mercel Dekkes Inc. New York 1987.
Examples of delayed release formulations which are suitable for incorporating paroxetine and other SSRIs are described in:
Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences 16th Edition, Mack Publishing Company 1980, Ed. A. Osol.
Such controlled release formulations are preferably formulated in a manner such that release of active substance such as paroxetine is effected predominantly during the passage through the stomach and the small intestine, and delayed release formulations are preferably formulated such that release of active substance such as paroxetine is avoided in the stomach and is effected predominantly during passage through the small intestine.
Said formulations are preferably formulated such that the release of the active substance is predominantly 1xc2xd to 3 hours post ingestion.
The small intestine is suitably the duodenum, the ileum or the jejunem.
Patients who benefit most from the formulations of the present invention are those who are known to suffer from nausea upon oral administration using swallow tablets.
Preferred formulations are ultimately enteric coated tablets or caplets, wax or polymer coated tablets or caplets or time-release matrices, or combinations thereof.
Particularly preferred formulations are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,666.
Thus, a particular aspect of the invention provides a polymeric controlled release composition comprising a reaction complex formed by the interaction of (1) a calcium polycarbophil component which is a water-swellable, but water insoluble, fibrous cross-linked carboxy-functional polymer, said polymer containing (a) a plurality of repeating units of which at least about 80% contain at least one carboxyl functionality, and (b) about 0.05 to about 1.5% cross-linking agent substantially free from polyalkenyl polyether, said percentages being based upon the weights of unpolymerised repeating unit and cross-linking agent, respectively, with (2) water, in the presence of an active agent selected from the group consisting of SSRIs such as paroxetine. The amount of calcium polycarbophil present is from about 0.1 to about 99% by weight, for example about 10%. The amount of active agent present is from about 0.0001 to about 65% by weight, for example between about 5 and 20%. The amount of water present is from about 5 to about 200% by weight, for example between about 5 and 10%. The interaction is carried out at a pH of between about 3 and about 10, for example about 6 to 7. The calcium polycarbophil is originally present in the form of a calcium salt containing from about 5 to about 25% calcium.
Further particularly preferred formulations are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,123.
Thus, a further particular aspect of the invention provides a system for the controlled release of an active substance which is an SSRI such as paroxetine, comprising (a) a deposit-core comprising an effective amount of the active substance and having defined geometric form, and (b) a support-plafform applied to said deposit-core, wherein said deposit-core contains at least the active substance, and at least one member selected from the group consisting of (1) a polymeric material which swells on contact with water or aqueous liquids and a gellable polymeric material wherein the ratio of the said swellable polymeric material to said gellable polymeric material is in the range 1:9 to 9:1, and (2) a single polymeric material having both swelling and gelling properties, and wherein the support-platform is an elastic support, applied to said deposit-core so that it partially covers the surface of the deposit-core and follows changes due to hydration of the deposit-core and is slowly soluble and/or slowly gellable in aqueous fluids. The support-platform may comprise polymers such as hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, plasticizers such as a glyceride, binders such as polyvinylpyrrolidone, hydrophilic agents such as lactose and silica, and/or hydrophobic agents such as magnesium stearate and glycerides. The polymer(s) typically make up 30 to 90% by weight of the support-platform, for example about 35 to 40%. Plasticizer may make up at least 2% by weight of the support-platform, for example about 15 to 20%. Binder(s), hydrophilic agent(s) and hydrophobic agent(s) typically total up to about 50% by weight of the support-platform, for example about 40 to 50%.
Paroxetine used in the present invention is suitably in the form of the free base or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. Preferably, paroxetine is suitably in the form of the hydrochloride hemihydrate.
Paroxetine hydrochloride hemihydrate may be prepared according to the procedures generally outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,723.
Paroxetine in the form of a controlled release or delayed release formulation can be used to treat and prevent the following disorders:
Alcoholism
Anxiety
Depression
Obsessive Compulsive Disorder
Panic Disorder
Chronic Pain
Obesity
Senile Dementia
Migraine
Bulimia
Anorexia
Social Phobia
Pre-Menstrual Syndrome (PMS)
Adolescent Depression
Trichotillomania
Dysthymia
Substance Abuse
These disorders are herein after referred to as xe2x80x9cthe disordersxe2x80x9d.
The present invention provides a method of treating and/or preventing the disorders by administering an effective and/or a prophylactic amount of a controlled release or delayed release formulation containing paroxetine or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, to a sufferer in need thereof.
The present invention further provides the use of a controlled release or delayed release formulation containing paroxetine or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof in the manufacture of a medicament, for treating and/or preventing the disorders.
The present invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition for use in the treatment and/or prevention of the disorders which comprises a controlled release or delayed release formulation containing paroxetine or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.